New language/en
Did you visit the Brigadiers category but you did not see your language? Then you have come to the right page. Here, we explain how to either request or create a new Brigadiers page, if your language does not yet have its own. Requesting or creating * Request: requesting a Brigadiers page is rather easy. You just have to make a few translations and then wait for it to be created. It may take longer than when you create it by yourself, but if you're not great with coding, this is definitely the comfortable and wise decision to make. * Create: creating means that you make the page yourself, by recreating the templates of another language and translating the variable parts into your own language. If you're decent with coding, this will make sure you save time and can add yourself instantly without waiting for anyone to help you out. Request a Brigadiers page # Find the appropriate person to request your Brigadiers page from: #* Yatalu (administrator) can be addressed in #* Josep Maria Roca Peña (standard-bearer) can be addressed in # Address this person with the following: #* That you would like them to make your Brigadiers page — "Hello, I want you to make a Brigadier's page for the ____ language." #* Give them the following words in your language: "brigadiers" (plural noun), "(nick)name" #* Like "English portal", give the name of your language portal in your language. E.g. "portail français". # You will then be given the link to two templates starting with "WLB-". Translate them to your language. Ask extra info if you need it — better safe than sorry. # You will be given the link to three more templates; these are less urgent, but while you are waiting for answer, you can translate them already too. # You will be given the link to the Brigadiers page: #* If you didn't do the above step, there might still be red links, but don't worry, those will not break the page. #* The Brigadiers page will have "Ethear" in it. As first member of that language, you can replace Ethear by yourself and change the status and/or babel level. # Done! Create a Brigadiers page # Find your language's abbreviation (ISO code) — it may be on Project:Languages or Wikipedia and make sure we allow it to be added: either Wikia or Wikipedia must support the language. # Recreate Template:WLB-start/en, Template:WLB-end/en and Template:WLB-user/en in your own language: #* Copy paste the English (or another language's) templates into the ones with your language suffix. #* Translate the English sections to your language and replace the language name by your language's. #* Make sure to alphabetically sort it under your language's suffix, and not under "en": [[Pagename/en|'en']] # Recreate Template:Portalheader/en, Template:Brigadierheader/en and Template:Brigadierfooter/en with your language's suffix, and translate them into your language. # Go to the future Brigadiers page of your language: #* Page name: "Portal:" + the local name of your language + the word "brigadiers" (plural) in your language. #* Examples: Portal:English/brigadiers, Portal:Español/brigadistas or Portal:日本語/ブリガディア # Recreate it by the example of other Brigadiers pages: #* Make sure it uses the WLB-start, WLB-end and WLB-user templates of your languages and not the English #* Put yourself as the first and only member of this page. If you don't know how, see Join. #* Add "Brigadiers" as one of the categories. #* Other category: your language code in capital letters + "(your language) portal" in your language. Examples: "EN-English portal", "FR-portail français", "RU-русский портал" # Publish! Related tasks Some tasks that should best be done shortly after creating the Brigadiers page: * Create the portal category page of your language: ** You can take Category:EN-English portal or another portal category as example. ** Categorize it in your language category (e.g. EN-English, ZH-中文) and in Category:Portals. * Create the main category of your language (e.g. EN-English, ES-español) and categorize it in Category:Languages. * Create your language's portal with Template:Portal. en Category:EN-English